


Cancer

by orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-11 04:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5614267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>16-year-old Gerard Way has accepted the fact that he's going to die. He has lung cancer, and there's nothing anyone can do about it. He knows that. And he's perfectly fine with it. Yep. Completely fine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_**Prologue** _   
_They say that true friends are the people who don't judge you for being yourself._  
That's bullshit.  
I could be myself around Bob. But the instant he found out that I had cancer, he ditched me. Asshole.  
I guess what I'm trying to say is that true friends are the people who stick with you when the going gets tough.  
Like my friend Ray. He's cool. Has an epic 'fro. He plays guitar, which is awesome.  
There's also my brother, Mikey. He's technically my younger brother, but I've always been the baby. At one point in time he decided to learn to play bass.  
Alicia, Mikey's girlfriend. She's awesome.  
My boyfriend, Frank, plays guitar, and he's amazing. He's tiny. It's adorable.  
They're my real friends. And Bob is just an asshole.   
_**Gerard Way** _


	2. Chapter 2

Frank knew Gerard was getting worse. He was almost completely dependent on his oxygen tank at this point, more than a few minutes without it would leave him gasping for air. But strong, stoic Gerard didn't let on that he had gotten any worse. And he didn't let it show that he was afraid, but Frank knew he was, especially when he found Gerard crying in the bathroom during lunch.  
"Gee? Is that you? What's wrong?"  
Gerard's tear-streaked face peeked out, and he opened the stall door just enough for Frank to join him. As soon as the door was closed again, Gerard dissolved into violent sobs. Frank pulled him close, gently running his fingers through his hair.  
"Shh, Gee. It's okay."  
"I-I don't wanna die... I'm scared!" Gerard sobbed.  
"I know, baby. Shh. It's okay. I've got you."  
"I-I've been pretending I'm okay, but I'm not, I'm so scared..."  
"I know, baby. I'm scared too. But I'll be with you until the end. I promise, I'll always be here. I love you."  
"I love you too..."  
"Good." Frank kissed Gerard tenderly.


End file.
